Remember Me
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: A plot test of my mini comic: "So this is Sora's Heart?"..."It's so...Empty", "Xion...you knew". It all amounted up to us and whether we even had hearts.


**I want to write this down before I forget...a simple oneshot titled 'Remember Me?' it's being drawn and I don't want to forget the idea for it so enjoy**

**I don't Own Kingdom Hearts**

_**So this is Sora's Heart?**_

_**It's So empty...**_

Roxas held back tears as he choked out staring at the blank white space before him

"Then what was I..." He clenched his fists as a tear plipped into water

"Needed for?" He asked as an ocean splashed against his legs suddenly. He gasped and backed away and suddenly noticed someone cloaked in Organizarion XIII wardrobe, he felt a flare of anger and stormed forward glaring at the figure waiting, Roxas calmed realising the figure was a girl and not the boy from before. She looked up and her hands twitched

"Roxas..." she breathed and he frowned as her hood fell away revealing a fair skinned girl with blue eyes and black hair. She smiled softly and Roxas felt a softly patter in his chest

"Who are you?" he asked and her face fell

"I forget that you don't remember anymore..." she said eyes tearing up and suddenly the scenery flickered like static. Roxas looked around and the girl beamed tears falling from her face

"I'm Xion" she said softly. Roxas suddenly felt a sense of suffocation, a wave crashed upon the shore and with it memories. Xion looked away as Roxas blanked out, she felt herself weaken, and Suddenly Roxas Gasped like surfacing water and reached as Xion fell into his arms like before.

"XION!" He cried and she smiled leaning into his chest as her energy dwindled.

"Don't do this again Xion!" Roxas pleaded

"I'm sorry Roxas, I thought I had more time but...I'm glad I got to see you again...I've been biding my time here and hoping that if you ever rejoined with Sora...I'd see you again" she said breath slowing.

"Xion! I'm not going to let you off like last time! Stay please Xion!" He held her tight and she grinned

"I want to but I saved only enough strength for this day...I never spoke and never moved saving my strength and biding time...Roxas...I'm so sorry" She said a sob building up. Roxas suddenly did what he thought was right...he didn't have a heart but he knew something Xion didn't. He kissed her softly and pulled away

"Back in the Organization they said we didn't have hearts of our own...but I know for a fact that from what I've felt...that I love you Xion...we created our own hearts so we could feel" Roxas said tears streaking his face. Xion stared at him and she smiled

"I think your right, for so long I've wondered what I felt and now...I understand..." She caressed his face and he removed her glove feeling her finger tips in his.

"Roxas, can you help me stand...my legs are going numb" She breathed and he lifted her easily. He smiled and she held on to him tight,

"I want us to be able to spend a few more moments together like from Sora's memories...that tree..." she nodded towards a palm tree.

"Can we sit there?" she asked and Roxas nodded walked towards it and placed her on it and sat next to her. The sky was a sunset and she leaned on him...

"Roxas...can I ask for one last thing?" she asked breath dying. He gripped her hand

"Anything" He replied sadly. Xion smiled and looked at the star fruit

"It's a paopu fruit...if two share it they'll be connected foreve-" she stopped as she fell limply onto Roxas.

"Xion!" He asked panicking

"I'm alright just tired...I want us to share one...to make sure were connected forever Roxas" she weakly reached for one and he held her back

"I can get it Xion" Roxas manuvered around her and pulled it free. She broke it in half and handed one to Roxas, she bite into the fruit and swallowed and Roxas mimicked her. She smiled happily and sighed holding his hand tighter

"I wish I was strong enough to stay with you..." she trailed off she breathed in heavily and spoke again

"Then things could be like this forever" she breathed and Roxas lifted her face up two his

"As long as we remember each other it will always be like this Xion..." he leaned to kiss her and she breathed

"I love you Roxas" and kissed him softly as she began to fade into millions of white lights. Roxas opened his eyes and he gaped as the white lights depicted Xion in a white coat, she beamed as the white lights flowed into him and made the Sky explode with colors and emotions. Roxas watched with silent tears staining parts blue with sorrow

"So it wasn't empty after all..." placing his hand over his chest, a sob wracked his body

"Stranger still, I no longer feel empty...Xion...you knew..." he breathed and a whisper brushed against him

"Remember Me" and Xion fell into a deep sleep feeling whole...like she held a heart within her. Sora opened his eyes and looked out, his felt a sudden warmth and joy as he saw friends again, blissfully unaware of his heart that beat steadily to the sound of two nobodies that gained a heart of their own and accepted their condemed fate of one shall fade with time and the other shall exist with Sora.

Though, in spite of it all, they both accepted fate...feeling each other even when the other had passed on...They Felt. They Hurt. They Loved. That's all there is to it.


End file.
